Nuestra Primera Vez
by Saori-Luna
Summary: despues de cada batalla, estar juntos es lo mejor que nos puede pasar... OJO! Lemon


Advertencia: esta historia tiene escenas no aptas para menores, si tienes menos de 13 años, o te incomodan este tipo de fics, ¡NO LO LEAS!

NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a Sakuluna 

-Sigue, no te detengas

Escucho su voz suplicante, exigente y excitante, mientras mis manos recorren su cuerpo, y mis labios se deleitan con sus senos.

-No puedo soportarlo más Seiya, necesito sentirte dentro de mí...

La miro fijamente, mientras empiezo a penetrarla, ambos lo sabemos, el momento se acerca, ella atrae mi rostro hacia el suyo y nuestros labios se unen en una lucha apasionada; empujo fuertemente dentro de su cuerpo y un suspiro se nos escapa, nos abrazamos para disfrutar de la explosión de energía que recorre nuestros cuerpos.

-Fue mucho mejor que la última vez- dice ella, después de un rato.

-Teníamos mucho tiempo de no estar juntos.

-Claro, fueron 2 batallas seguidas.

-Crees que está bien lo que hacemos?-le pregunto, mientras la observo, su hermoso cuerpo y su largo cabello descansando sobre mi cama, nunca lo creí posible.

-Es nuestra recompensa Seiya, después de todo el dolor, de todas las batallas...

-A veces pienso que la única razón que tuve para sobrevivir a estas batallas fue para poder estar aquí contigo.

-Odioso!

Me miras y empezamos a reírnos, me recuesto sobre tu pecho mientras tus manos juegan con mi cabello...

-Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?- pregunto

-Claro, no me digas que ya se te olvidó?

-Cómo podría haberlo olvidado, Saori, como podría...

_... Era mi tercera noche en la fuente de Athena y ya estaba harto de tanto cuidado, no me dejaban levantarme siquiera y necesitaba verla, ya me habían dicho que se encontraba bien, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros y que los caballeros dorados que quedaban la estaban cuidando, pero a mí no me bastaba, necesitaba verla._

_Un ligero ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-Quién está ahí?- pregunté, tratando de levantarme_

_-Baja la voz Seiya, soy yo._

_-Saori? Me alegra mucho oírte, me tenías preocupado._

_-Discúlpame, no me habían dejado venir, de hecho, ahora me estoy escondiendo._

_-De quién? Pero si tú eres Athena, no hay nadie en todo el Santuario que se atreva a desobedecerte._

_-No te preocupes por eso, cómo estás?-me pregunta, mientras enciende un candelabro; por fin puedo verla, lleva una bata sobre su camisón blanco y unas sandalias._

_-Me siento bien, pero algunas heridas no han cerrado aún._

_-Sigues teniéndole fobia a los hospitales por lo que veo._

_-Ah, las sacerdotisas pensaron que sería mejor amarrarme por si..._

_-Por si se te ocurría escapar._

_-Sí, pero igual para qué lo intento, si me volverían a traer, además, lo único que me importaba afuera ya está conmigo._

_Ella se quedó callada mientras me desataba, en sus ojos podía ver un dolor terrible; de pronto, me di cuenta que quería abrazarla, qué me estaba pasando?_

_-Listo, ya puedes moverte con libertad._

_-Gracias Saori._

_Nos quedamos mirando un momento, y alargo mi mano para sostenerle el rostro._

_-Qué es lo que te duele tanto Saori?_

_Sus ojos se humedecen, ¡maldición, la voy a hacer llorar; sin embargo, algo inesperado sucede, ella se recuesta sobre mi pecho y me abraza, cae sobre mí hasta que quedamos acostados; desconcertado, acaricio su cabello, esperando..._

_Después de un rato, la sangre se me sube al rostro cuando siento como acerca su boca a mi oído y murmura:_

_-Te quiero Seiya._

_La miro fijamente, tratando de confirmar sus sentimientos, no puedo controlarme y la beso suavemente, ella me responde de la misma manera, los dos tenemos miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero entonces, me doy cuenta, yo también..._

_Me volteo y me coloco sobre ella, yo también te quiero Saori, le digo; entonces, no sé como, todos nuestros miedos desaparecen, la ternura es reemplazada por una pasión desbordada, como puedo, me quito la ropa, y quito la suya, encuentro sus ojos y por un momento pienso, ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Pero ella me atrae hacia sí, y empieza a besar mi cuello, mis manos se deslizan pos su suave piel; siento sus pezones turgentes y la humedad en su entrepierna..._

_-No aguanto más Saori-le digo, mientras entro, siento una pequeña barrera, y lo recuerdo: Athena, Athena es una diosa virgen! Pero cuando empiezo a retirarme ella me empuja contra su cuerpo, y la delgada tela se rompe, de repente, una explosión de energía invade mi cuerpo, trato de hablarle, pero no puedo, entonces, me aferro a su cintura; es extraño, pero siento un enorme placer con toda esta energía, un placer que no había sentido con nadie antes._

_-Eso fue increíble!-puedo decir al fin_

_-También lo disfruté._

_-No es sólo eso Saori_

_-Y entonces?_

_-Lo que te dije antes es verdad, te quiero, más que eso, te amo._

_Ella levanta su cabeza y me mira, luego sonríe traviesamente y me dice:_

_-Y hasta ahora te diste cuenta!_

_La abrazo, se siente tan bien, como si estuviera en casa, y es extraño, porque nunca he tenido una._

_-Debo irme Seiya._

_-Tan pronto?_

_-Podrían sospechar algo, ya estás mejor, pronto podrás regresar a la ciudad._

_Es cierto, mis heridas están sanadas..._

_-Pero cómo?_

_-Tómalo como un regalo. Mmm. Quisiera no tener que irme- dice abrazándome._

_-Es una locura...tú no podías, y yo..._

_-Seiya, te amo, recuérdalo, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Tengo que irme, nos veremos en la mansión en un par de días._

_-Cuídate_

_-Tú también_

-Seiya!

-Eh?

-En qué piensas?

-Te extrañé demasiado, mi princesa.

-Y yo a ti

-Te quedarás un poco más?

-Claro, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Eso júralo!

No sé qué pasará luego, si tendremos problemas, sólo sé que amo a esta chica, y podría hacer cualquier cosa para salvar este amor...

FIN 

Nota: ¡¡¡Saori & Seiya, 4 ever! Este es el segundo lemon que escribo sobre esta pareja, qué les puedo decir, me encanta!) Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia Muchas gracias!


End file.
